Kyle Sommer
|episode count = 13 |referenced = |relationships = |status = Alive |day of death = |manner of death = |gender = Male |groups = Response team Mycotics - Former |cast = Matt Long }} Dr. Kyle Sommer is a member of Dr. Peter Farragut's rapid response team. He joins Peter and Sarah in traveling to the St. Germaine Island. Kyle is from Texas and has said that he does not travel without a gun on his person. Later on it is revealed Kyle is a spy working for a unknown source tasked with bringing in Dr. Alan Farragut. Biography 'Early Life' Kyle was born and grew up in Texas. He is knowledgable about animals. 'St. Germain' Day 1 Kyle, along with Sarah Jordan and Peter Farragut, is sent to investigate a possible shipboard NARVIK outbreak off the coast of the west United States. The team determines that the pathogen on the boat was not NARVIK, but decide that they must go to St. Germain (a small island where the boat stopped briefly prior to infections began) along with the one surviving passenger, Leila. Day 2 Kyle searches for a infected cult member along with Peter. The two split up with Kyle's group going one way and Peter's another. Kyle saves Peters life from the infected cult member by tackling him down. Later on while questioning Sister Amy about the sick boy Soren, Kyle is lured into a building where the Sister Amy proceeded to try and seduce him. Day 3 Kyle and Sarah talk about the disease which leads to Kyle in deducing to use the samples from the boat and the samples taken off of Soren to do a cross examination. He looks through his bag and finds the samples are missing. Thinking he must have dropped the samples in the cabin where they found Lyla he decides to go retrieve them. Peter tells Kyle to use Amy for information and that he and Sarah will retrieve them instead. Kyle gives Sarah his gun so that they can protect themselves against the "Bears" on the Island. Later on while walking through the abbey Kyle sees Amy and after a brief awkward moment about her trying to seduce him Kyle probes her telling her that the CDC is a bright flashlight. In the courtyard Kyle is tending to a young girl named Elizabeth who tells him people call her Lizzy. Lizzy is afraid to talk to Kyle continuously looking at Sister Amy. Kyle picks up on her behavior and while Sister Amy is pacing back and forth watching all the kids in the courtyard he asks Lizzy some questions regarding Soren. Lizzy is tells Kyle that Soren broke a rule. Kyle asks what rule did he break which Lizzy says she cannot tell because Sister Amy will tell on her. Kyle tells her that nothing will happen to her to which Lizzy replies with Soren didn't want to go in "The Pit". Kyle tries to ask why but Amy returns so Kyle tells Lizzy thanks for her cooperation. Later on in the Lab Kyle is doing some of the cross examination he explained before when Lizzy comes in saying the children are sick. He proceeds to follow the Lizzy to a clearing and asks where the children are. He notices Lizzy is acting strange and how her eyes were moving from side to side. A bunch of the children appear behind him to which he turns around upon noticing them while Lizzy uses a rock to hit him in the back of his head. All the children start attack him so he drops to his side in a defensive position. When Sarah and Peter return from their trip outside the abbey they find Kyle in the lab beaten up. Once the group revive him they ask him who did this to him. He asks how long he has been out and tells them the children attacked him and that someone wants them off of the Island or worse dead. Day 4 Kyle looks at his wound that he received from the children of the abbey and then gets dressed and then he proceeds to have a confrontation with Brother Michael telling him he knows what he is. Brother Michael asks and what is that? Sarah interrupts before he can answer, which leads to him storming off and her following him. Sarah and Kyle perform a autopsy on the dead body of Brother Issacs. Later on when Peter is tending to Alan, Kyle is there he tells Alan he heard a lot about him to which Alan says all bad I suppose. Kyle responds by saying Sarah Speaks highly of him. The group of which includes Sarah Alan Peter and Kyle begin to do some research after Sarah tells Alan twenty nine are dead out of thirty with one surviving. Together the group begin to try and figure out what is the cause of the virus, to which Alan figures out with Sarah's help that it has to be something sweet. Peter gives everyone a specific mission which leads Kyle to find a colony of bees where he collects a sample of the honey they produced. Later on in the lab he finds out that the honey is toxic and probably is the cause of the disease well he does a sort of happy dance. Day 5 Three months before arriving on the island Kyle Sommers met with a mysterious woman who tasked him with gathering information on and bringing in Dr. Alan Farragut. The scene switches to Kyle carrying Dr. Jordan down the halls of the abbey. Upon leaving the abbey Kyle tries to get Sarah help along with Peter. The two take her to the lab where they begin to try and stop the bleeding but before they can do much Sister Agnes appears and takes over while Kyle and Peter at first denies to let her help. They finally relent and end up outside where Kyle tells Peter they need to get off this island and for him to radio for help. Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Kyle is cured of his mycocis and apologizes to Alan for trying to kill him. Kyle reveals that his mother died when he was around Soren's age after Peter killed Olivia. Kyle tells Soren that he will be his family. Day 13 Day 14 Gallery la-tv-picks-helix-shakespeare-parks-and-rec-pl-001.jpg|Doctor Sommer and Doctor Jordan xcontrol-of-the-abbey-helix_jpg_pagespeed_ic_O_Pi76hN4YSGgPx2rRLh.jpg|Michael and Doctor Sommer Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters